Almuth
Almuth is the D Sternenritter in Aizen's army. Personality: Almuth is a particularly sadistic individual, evident in how she screams in joy as she slaughters her enemies.] She is not above attacking her subordinates to vent her frustration, sometimes bringing them into her room under false pretenses before killing them without remorse. She does not believe in fighting if one has already thrown away one's life. Almuth refers to herself as the self proclaimed "leader" between her and some of her fellow Sternritter, and dislikes being abandoned by them and finds it quite embarrassing, in such cases she explodes the nearby environment in a destructive manner and implies she will reduce the area to flat land to bring them out. In battle, Almuth is very cruel, using The Zombie to force several opponents to kill themselves while they retained awareness of their actions and begged her to stop; however, she claims to not be a sadist. She has no qualms with using her unique powers to turn the bodies of her fallen friends and comrades into weapons to fight with. Almuth frequently uses reverse psychology to trick opponents into attacking her and triggering her special ability. Abilities: The Zombie: Anyone who has Almuth's blood splattered on them falls under her control, effectively becoming a "corpse" and doing whatever she orders them to do, such as commit suicide. This aspect of her ability does not work on fellow Sternenritter, unless they have already died. Once a Sternenritter has died, however, Almuth can summon their corpse at any time and remotely activate their abilities. The amount of blood required to zombify someone depends on the strength of their Amber Pressure. If it is low, Almuth only needs to use a drop of blood to zombify them once it reaches their brain, but if it is high, the blood must be diffused at the heart and spread throughout the entire body before The Zombie can take effect; this is why zombified captain-class individuals have reddish skin. Almuth's zombies can speak, although in fragments, and seem to want something of Almuth's; however, their blood does not contain special properties like Almuth's does, so there is no risk of opponents falling under Almuth's control by coming in contact with the blood of her zombies. Those who are zombified before death have fresh cells, so they possess better movement and reaction speeds; additionally, they are the only zombies she can completely control, as their personality vanishes in the process. Almuth can use her power to heal her comrades by using the flesh of the deceased to replace their own. She can even replace a lost limb by removing a corresponding limb from a corpse. She can also reattach severed limbs to her zombies by holding the limb in the proper place. Additionally, Almuth can endure and heal herself of any fatal injuries which she may sustain in activating The Zombie. The Fear: Despite the considerable strength of The Zombie, the true power of Almuth lies not in her ability to induce limitless fear in those whom she strikes. Just a single wound is enough to inspire a deep-seated fear towards Almuth, causing victims to doubt everything, lose control of all rational thought, and see visions of their deepest fears. While this would typically result in instantaneous death due to a person's heart being unable to bear such intense shock, an individual's experience and willpower can be used to resist this fear to an extent, though Almuth is confident all would succumb to it eventually. When she strikes an object a black substance of fear begins to spread. It can even move through the objects to induce fear in a foe. Almuth can induce fear in her targets through simply touching them, so it is not necessary for the foe to be wounded for the fear to infect them. Gallery: Almuth2.jpg Category:Sternenritter Category:Gallifreyians